Ralph Hawke
"If we aren't able to handle some miserable Templars, we deserve death." Overview Physical Appearance Cold, water-blue eyes, light skin, platinum blonde hair, strong muscular body Personality Aggressive/sarcastic, provocative, protective, prideful and self-righteous. He hates showing weakness. Cruelly honest. Shows cruelty, but surprisingly merciful. He's a heavy drinker, since he failed to protect his mother, almost every day drunk. He can't lose. 'Talents and Skills' Ralph's main talent is, of course, the magic, especially blood magic, but knows some other magic schools. He able to heal, but not a strong healer. As an apostate, he's a master of the discreet use of magic. He even talented and experienced with blades and uses his staff as a polearm. Also, he's excellent in the fistfight and never refuses a good pub brawl. Biography History Ralph Hawke is on his own path and has his own laws, what he follows. Never had a hero, an ideal, whom he wanted to follow. About his father, he had controversial feelings. On the one hand, he greatly respected him, on the other hand, he hated Malcolm's tolerance toward the Templars, the system. He respected Malcolm's courage and effort to build a good life for his family in this twisted feckin' world, where his kind is a pariah. And he hated that Malcolm didn't say a word against their position, against the Templars, and the whole system, what forced them constant hiding, running. "Just be careful, silent, and learn a lot! Don't make mistake!" ''Ralph wanted to vomit every time when he heard this. He saw Bethany's silent suffer and guilt because she's a "burden", and he blamed his father. And he knew he's unjust. His father did everything to protect them. But Ralph wanted to fight. For himself, for Bethany for every fucking mage in Southern-Thedas, who forced to lick the Templars boots! Ralph hated the compromise. He hated every day he lowered his head and retreated without a word. And his anger accumulated. He was 16 when refused the first demon who tempted him. But already he saw his way. He knew he must learn more. Secretly he searched for everything to learn the forbidden knowledge. His father refused this way, considering it's evil, but he's not Malcolm. Blood magic is not evil, just a tool, but a useful one. He knew he walks on a dangerous way, but he already knew, what he wants. He was 18, when he started to use the blood magic. He wanted to fight, but he wasn't a fool. He learned to use Malcolm's strategy of hiding, mixed with his blood magic. He learned to fight without magic, with his bare fist, with knives and swords, and he used his staff as a polearm. Learned to use his anger and pain as power. His every little wound converted to power by blood magic. He wanted to be prepared. '''In-game' (still in progress) Post-game (still in progress) Relationships Malcolm Hawke (father – already dead): controversial. On the one hand, he respected him, on the other hand, he hated Malcolm's tolerance toward the Templars, the system. He deeply respected Malcolm's courage and effort to build a good life for his family in this twisted feckin' world, where his kind is a pariah. And he hated that Malcolm didn't say a word against their position, against the Templars, and the whole system, what forced them constant hiding, running. Sometimes Ralph was angry at him and considered his father a coward. Ralph knows he was unjust. Leandra Amell-Hawke (mother – already dead): filial love, protective relationship (failed). Bethany Hawke (little sister – already dead): close friendly, protective relationship (failed). Carver Hawke (little brother – Grey Warden): brotherly rivalry, protective. Later this brotherly rivalry slowly formed into friendship. Anders (lover): best friend and true love, soul mate (except for the blood magic – it's hard, but Ralph hopes, he will get used to it – after he tried to deal with the sloth demon in the Fade, and Justice confronted him, and forced to fight him, he decided, he stops to play with demons – at least when Anders/Justice's there.). Protective. Fenris: after a started rivalry, formed close, strange friendship between them, based on their temper, respect and chemistry (strong sexual tension). And probably he's the only who able to bear Ralph's manners. Varric Tethras: rivalry. Ralph is impatient and has a rude, strange humour, and doesn't like, that Varric spreads rumours about his private life. Sometimes Varric can't bear his temper. Ralph tries to placate him, but not always succeed. Despite this, they are in a close relationship, almost as with Carver. Merrill: friendship. Merrill's experiment is interesting, and Merrill's lovable: Ralph try to hold back his rude humour if talk with her. Aveline Vallen-Hendyr: rivalry. Ralph can't really forget, that Aveline prevented Carver's joining to the guards, instead of helped him, and even thinks, that Aveline has some weird ideas about the law, order and justice. Their relationship is weird, but they both know they can count on each other. Isabela: Ralph tried to convince her, that she shouldn't let blackmail herself by this bastard, he would be happy to help to kill him instead, but Isabela didn't listen to him. She left him. Miscellaneous Ralph's weakness is the alcohol, the proper communication (he sometimes very rude, and not intentionally hurt also his friends too), anger and pride. Like So 'Links' Reddit Headcanon Threads: Reddit Writing prompt Threads: Non-Reddit links (AO3, DeviantArt, Tumblr): https://eternion.tumblr.com/tagged/Ralph-Hawke Gallery Red-Hawke-romantic.png Ralph-Anders.png 2017-06-01_01h23_20.png Ralph-Hawke-aged.png tumblr_ow3fa54Bor1v3d37co1_1280.png|If we aren't able to handle some miserable Templars, we deserve death. tumblr_ow27oarHD01v3d37co3_1280.jpg|Don't tell me, show me! tumblr_oxj7z3Fhtk1v3d37co1_1280.jpg tumblr_p2xjgxzCY21v3d37co1_1280.jpg tumblr_p3adkbu7M61v3d37co2_1280.jpg Category:Mage Category:Blood Mage Category:Force Mage Category:Hawke Category:Human Category:CaiusGermanicus Category:Anders Romance